A Second Chances At life
by summerwaves
Summary: Airbrean Lupin is Remus Lupin's wife.She is also the D.A.D.A teacher.She harbors a strange grudge against Umbridge.


Second Chance At Life

My name is Airbrean i am Remus's wife.I am also a defense against the dark arts has two teacher for all classes. has Teachers 1-5 and another 5-7(5 is split in half.)Year after year i watch the other leave.I was really sad when Remus its time for another is visiting me today,so i am going to take a shower.I see peeves."hey peeves!"I call."whatcha up to?"He grins."Ink pellets,on the new teacher."he says,grinning."Peeves,come on,the second week could you start harassing them?It's stressful enough."I grin to him"Yes Mother "He replies and sticks out his tongue,which i copy.I grin and walks past Dumbldore's office."Ah Mrs. Lupin."He says I smile."Albus,hows it going."

Its weird calling your headmaster their first name from when you where a trouble making kid."I have a New Defense teacher He says grinning."That's great!"I say."I have to take a shower,Remus is here "i say."Ahhhhhhh"he says knowingly."I tell no one to disturb you."thanks i say blushing even more.I take a nice hot it was over,i threw on my pj's and walked back to my room.I had a lovely surprise."REMUS!"I yelled,and ran over hand hugged grinned,and he spun me around."Rems!Your making me dizzy!"I laughed."Missed you."he said,smiling."So did i."I said,pushing some of his hair out of his strokes my cheek,and i lay head on his chest.

"If your going to kiss me,just do it."I murmur."Okay"His whispers,and lifts my head to smiles,his eye shimmering,and we stops,and i blush."even after all these years,you still blush when i kiss you look even cuter."He says,grinning."stop it"I say,whacking his arm."OWWWW"he says"Must you hurt the poor werewolf?"He jokes."Yes"I say kissing him"because it gives me an excuse to kiss him."i flirt to him."touche"he grins."im going to get dressed,cus some one was early!"I yell,walking up to my bedroom.

I slip on a dress it was very easy going. i put on my earrings,and necklace,slipped into my converse,and did my hair with wand of course.I slip into my hair a turquoise rose,and walk down the stairs."whoa."Was all he could say."I grabbed my hand,and we walked out of my walked to the lake,and Remus waved his wand.A picnic basket appeared, and started setting itself up."You always where good at picking dates."i say,and kiss him on the sit on the picnic,and i look at the food."oh my god!Peanut butter sandwiches,chocolate chip cookies,all those things from when we where kids!"i squeal.

"awwwwwwww your so cute Remus."i grin,as he blushes."look who's blushing now!"i smirk at ate lunch,and we packed up the trash,and laid on the blanket watching where quiet for an hour,but it was one of those good walked to my room again,and things got a little graphic for child put it at that i got into my pj's again,and Remus into got into bed,and he kissed me fell asleep.I woke up 3 hours later."dammit Remus, YOUR SNORING AGAIN!"I yelled,and hit him over the head with a pillow.

"mf wha...?"he asked sleepily."you're snoring again."i said.I wave my wand,and he blinks."Snoring spell,i praise that person who made it"i say,and go back to bed."sorry sweetie."he says,and gives me his puppy eyes."darn cant i stay made at you?"i grumble."cus im adorable."he say hopefully."yes you are,now go to sleep before i kill you."i sweetly mutters something,and we fall back asleep.I wake up to Remus making coffee.

"Morning sleepy head."he grinned."Thanks for the coffee."i kissed him on the cheek."So you leaving?"I asked him"This afternoon."He replied glumly."That's okay."I said,and yawned."Well i have to meet the new defense teacher."I groaned.I ate breakfast that me and Remus cooked,the got dressed.I wore my Rush t-shirt,and some shorts.I kissed Remus goodbye,and walked to the headmasters office."M&M'sI saiy loudly,and the two eagles(eagle right?)Move reviling the staircase.I walk in,and see Dumbldore.

"Ah,nice to see you Airbrean."He said."I would like you to meet Dolores Umbridge."A lady in a pink cardigian loked qat me and my blood went cold.

DUN DUN DUN!SEE WHY NEXT!(Review!Please!)


End file.
